Bound by his Love
by Le bum on the street
Summary: After her car breaks down in a storm Samantha makes the wrong choice of knocking on Bill's door. He becomes lovestruck and goes to extreme measures to keep her...forever. Contains: Rape and some mental abuse. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm writing this for a friend of mine who likes this stuff, so I hope you like. And this is my first time ever writing something like this.

Warning: Rape, mental abuse, and a crazy hillbilly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Samantha and this really messed up plot.

Thunder exploded as the lightning crackled throughout the sky, lighting up the night in quick flashes. Heavy rain pelted down the rooftops of the citizens in Arlen, Texas and a lone car rolling through Rainey Street. The driver concerned about making it to her destination. When the engine finally died the woman inside grew frightened, from the increasing violent storm. Strong gusts of wind rocked her Chevy Malibu, startling her even further.

In a desperate attempt to hide from the angry weather, she threw open the blue car door and made a mad dash towards the nearest home, hoping that whoever lived there was home. Banging on the door until someone finally answered. A man appeared to be in his mid forties, balding, fat, and strong body odor. He smiled warmly at the soaked, frightened woman, welcoming her in.

Shutting the door the man, Bill Dauterive, ran excitedly into his bathroom, then rushing out with a bright blue towel in hand. He wrapped the large towel around the woman.

" Thank you." She said shivering.

" Your welcome, some weather we're having, my name's Bill." Bill introduced himself to the small woman.

" Samantha." She stretched out a hand for Bill to shake, instead suprising her by placing a kiss on her soft hand.

" A beautiful name!" He said while looking into her deep blue eyes.

" You're quite the gentleman." She said sarcastically.

Bill taking it as compliment grinned toothy.

The two stood there for a few moments before a light bulb went off in Bill's head. "Oh uh let's get you out of those clothes. I have some clean dry ones you can wear."

Samantha beginning to protest when the air conditioner kicked on, blowing freezing air directly at her, changing her mind she nodded meekly.

"Okay be right back." Bill rushed to his bedroom and pulled a red satin night gown from when Lenore was with him. Walking back into his living room to see Samantha jumping up and down for some reason. "Why are you jumping?"

Samantha froze and stared at Bill blankly for a few seconds before flashing back into reality. " Sorry I do that when I get cold." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, I found this." Bill handed her the gown, his heart fluttering.

Samantha took the night gown, scrutinizing it. "It's a little bit revealing don't you think?" She looked at Bill with an unreadable expression.

"It's all I could find." He said earnestly.

"O-oh okay, thanks...um where's the bathroom?" Samantha asked, anxious to get out of her wet clothes.

" Down the on the left sweetie."

Samantha jogged to the bathroom and shut the door, sighing in relief. The room was light blue with white shower curtains and a matching rug, bland really. Peeling off the wet items, she finished drying herself off with the towel. Thankfully her panies didn't get soaked like her pants and other garments, unfortunately her bra was dripping water. Sighing she slipped the skimpy night wear on, gazing at her reflection in the dirty mirror, more clevage was shown than she was comfortable with, the gown reached just below the curve of he butt.  
The thin material wasn't very warm either.

"Are you okay in there?" Bill called from the livingroom. "It's taking you a long time."

Startled Samantha slapped a hand across her chest from the mini panic attack she had. " I'm fine! Be out in a minute!" Wadding up her wet clothing she emerged from the narrow hallway.  
"What would you like for me to do with my clothes?"

"I can throw them in the dryer for you." Bill grabbed the ball of clothes and walked off to the utility room.

Samantha's hands began to sweat, her heart rate higher than normal, senses on high alert. She studied the room, the walls were beige, with brown carpet, a dirty worn out blue couch in front of the window, a lone lamp on a small table in the corner next to the couch, then a small television.

Bill returning from the utility room, stopped and stared at the young blonde in his living room, in that sexy red night gown, her nipples poking through the thin fabric. His heart rate sped up and he felt the blood draining from his head. "You look amazing." He said in a daze.

"Thank you?" Samantha asked, confused by his compliment.  
"How rude of me, have a seat." He gestured to the couch, then sat down himself, patting the spot next to him.

Samantha hesitantly sat on the end of the couch farthest away from Bill. Shivering as the air was still running. Bill pulled a small blanket from the corner she hadn't realized was there and draped it as best he could over her, all the while getting much closer. Cringing internally, Samantha did her best to remain calm and polite, after all this man went out of his way to help her out somewhat.

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" Bill asked her seemingly innocently.

"Nope."

"Oh so you're married." Bill stated a little disappointed.

" No, what about you?" Samantha asked, interested.

" No, my wife Lenore left me seven years ago." Bill hung his head low, the pain never went away.

" Sorry to hear that." Samantha didn't pry any further not wanting to cause the amn anymore pain it seemed. 'Though why hasn't he moved on? And why is the damn A/C running while it's forty degrees outside?!'

"It's okay, you can keep me company tonight." He beamed, making Samantha feel more than uncomfortable. "Do you have any kids?"

" Not yet, I want to find Mr. Right before the baby factory opens." Samantha looked at Bill, " Do you have any kids?" She asked.

Bill looked almost pained at the question making her regret asking. "No I don't, Lenore didn't want kids." he stated glumly.

"That sucks, I hope you find the woman for you Mr. Bill."

"Just call me Bill." He blushed.

"Bill." She deadpanned.

After a few minutes of silence Bill looked sadly at Samantha, "So I guess you're leaving in the morning huh?"

" Yeah, though if you don't mind, I need to use your phone to call a tow, my engine just died on me all of a sudden and the weather is like a ball of angryness, bent on destroying stuff." She huffed and peeked behind herself to see bright flashes seep through the fading green curtains. "I hate storms."

"It'll be alright, you're safe inside."

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at the man.

"Your welcome." He blushed again.

The power cut off as a bolt of lightning struck close by, causing Samantha to jump and ball up, pulling the cover over her head, shaking like a leaf. Bill scooted closer, wrapping a comforting arm around the frightened woman.

"Shhh, It's going to be alright." He whispered to her in hopes of calming her down. Slowing pulling the blanket off her head, to reveal tear streaks between flashes of lightning, melting Bill's heart, he pulled her into an unsuspected hug across his lap, a squeak of surprise escaping her full lips. Her face was crushed into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, while her legs dangled of the couch. Samantha tried with all her might to free herself from Bill's grasp, but it was no use, giving up she laid there, unhappy about the situation. 'When was the last time this guy showered? Why is he hugging me? Maybe because I get scared of storms so easily? Regardless he's making me feel so damn uncomfortable...creeper like, whatever he's warm.' Samantha thought to herself.

Samantha eventually fell asleep in Bill's arms. Bill sat there for another two hours staring longingly at the young woman he held lovingly in his arms, if only she would stay. She wouldn't, the female species was repulsed by him, making him further depressed. An idea struck him, a wicked grin slid upon his face, he found his woman and he will be damned if he let her go.

Slowly rising up, he carried Samantha to his bed, setting her down gently. Then he went into his utility room to grab some rope. Returning to his room, glad to see Samantha still fast asleep. Gently raising her arms towards the head board he picked up a piece of rope, tying her wrists together, with a complex knot she couldn't easily untie it. Next was her feet, he tied her ankles together, wrapping the rope between her ankles so she couldn't slip out.

Satisfied with his work her cautiously laid in bed, careful not to wake her. Then pressing his body against her small warm frame, draping an arm over her waist, nuzzling the back of her head. His love will never run away from him.

The next morning Samantha woke from a loud snore behind her...real close behind her. 'What the hell?' In a failed attempt to get up, she noticed her hands and feet were bound together. Fear gripped her chest, panic rising. "Bill!" She screamed, breathing heavily.

"Huh?" Bill rose his head sleepily, then snapped fully awake. "Yes my dear." He smiled, stroking her arm affectionately.

"What the fuck?!"

"I didn't want you to leave, then I'd be alone again. Don't worry I'll take real good care of you.." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll give you all my love and you'll love me back eventually."

Anger burning the core of her "Why? I didn't do anything to you." Venom laced her voice.

" Oh, but you did. You've captured my heart." She squeezed her slightly.

"No wonder you're wife left you." She spat.

"She just wasn't right for me, you are." He nuzzled her.

Disgusted she tried to jerk away from him, however she didn't budge, not from her bindings, Bill was holding her tightly. 'Man this guy is stronger than he looks. How the fuck do I get out of this one?' She thought in misery.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

"Or what?!" She sneered.

" Just don't."

A half hour passed in silence, the storm still raging on outside. Bill's hand found itself on her mid thigh, causing her to tense up.

"It's alright, I'm going to take care of all your needs." Bill sighed happily.

"Are you a virgin?" His hand slid higher, snaking between her legs.

"Yes." She choked out. "Please don't...please." Tears poured from her eyes, her innocence is going to be stolen from her.

"Don't cry, I won't hurt you." Bill got up and walked around the small bed to face the woman, kneeling beside her, wiping away her tears with his thumb. However it was in vain, more tears stained her face, an endless river of warm saline flowing from small ocean orbs. Bill stared into her eyes, closing his eyes he leaned closer to her face, then pressed his lips against hers, placing a shaking hand on her soft, pale cheek. She didn't respond to the kiss, doing her best to prevent his tongue from entering her mouth.

After what felt like forever Bill broke the kiss and smiled lovingly down at Samantha. "I'll go make us breakfast." With that he left the room.

Thanks for reading, please review...critisism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: RAPE.** This chapter contains rape. Proceed at your own risk.

After breakfast Bill cleaned up, did the dishes, took a shower and came back to his room, wearing nothing but a towel. Samantha had fallen back asleep, from the lack of doing anything. Silently Bill went to his side of the bed, pulled the towel from his person, dropping the white cloth to the floor. Pulling the comforter up he slid in bed, snuggling up to Samantha, slowly becoming aroused. sliding his hand under her gown and cupped her soft breast in his hand, waking her immediately.

She began screaming...loudly.

"Scream all you want, no one can hear you, the walls absorb sound." Bill bluffed hoping she would buy it and stop screaming, which she did, settling for pitiful whimper.

Bill massaged her right breast, her nipple hard, exciting him further. Samantha felt his erection against her back, shuddering from the feeling. Bill stood on his knees, pulling the covers off her then flipped her onto her back, straddling her waist. sliding the skimpy night gown up, til her breasts were revealed, nipples hard. Bill leaned down, taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, then the other. Samantha squirmed under him, desperate to get away.

Trailing kisses down her taut abdomen, he stopped above her panties, then slowly slid them down, and ripped them off. Taking in the view, his cock throbbed at the sight of her. Laying on top of her, nibbling on her ear, her jaw line causing shudders and moans to escape her lips which he stifled with his own lips. Kissing her passionately.

Breaking the kiss he got up and untied her feet, quickly sliding between them so she couldn't kick him. The heat radiating from her core was intoxicating for Bill, he positioned himself at her entrance, then ever so slowly pressed into her, eliciting painful hisses from her and more tears. After a few minutes of patience he was in fully, he kissed her cheek. Slowly rocking in and out of her at first then quick deep thrusts, pouring all his love and emotion into his actions.

He was getting close...so close, then he let go, spilling his seed inside her. A growl of extacy before collapsing on top of the her, still inside, panting hard. He wrapped his arms around her shivering form, kissing her lips.

" Why?" Samantha whispered, a pained expression upon her face.

Bill withdrew from her, blood covering his penis, wiping it off with his towel from earlier and cleaned up Samantha.

Laying beside her, holding her lovingly, proud of himself, he was her first and only. Blood seeped from between her legs, he bound again. Bill didn't bother to clean anymore of the blood up, it would stop eventually, besides he did that, he took her virginity.

" Our baby will grow in your tummy, and we'll raise it together. I love you." He purred into her ear.

There you have it ladies and gents my first ever sex scene. Tell me what you thought, I'd like to know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay update! **WARNING: RAPE! May be a trigger.**

Samantha turned her head away from Bill and vomit onto the bed and floor. The color drained from her face, vomit dripping from her chin, tears stained her face.

Bill jumped from the bed and went to get a glass of water for her. He placed one hand under her head and the other pressed the glass against her lips, the cool liquid soothed her burning throat. His touch made her want to vomit, it took all she had not to again. Bill set the glass on the nightstand beside the bed, then wiped her face clean. He snatched up the forgotten towel from earlier and clean up the mess Samantha made.

"Does my touch make you sick?" Bill mockingly asked, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, she flinched away.

"Please, let me go. I'll go as far away from you, I won't breathe a word of this, please let me go." Samantha pleaded.

"Why would I do that? You're mine. Now I'm going get dressed to get your things and then take car of your car, I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead, then left the room.

As soon as he did, Samantha screamed loud and shrill. Bill ran back to his room with a roll of duck tape, a look of warning in his brown eyes. He ripped a piece off the roll, grabbed her jaw gently, Samantha yanked her face away from his hand. Irritated Bill grabbed her face roughly, pressing the adhesive hard on her lips, smashing them into her teeth, smoothing it over before leaving the room.

He shut the door behind himself, making his way to her car, keys jingling with each step. He unlocked the car, searching every crack and crevice for her belongings which weren't much. A scrunchey, her purse and ID. Her walked back into his house to deposit her things in a hidden drawer in the bathroom closet.

Bill grabbed his keys off the table, started his car, parking it in front of Samantha's. Bill got out and snuck into Hank Hill's garage to borrow his tow chain. Quiet as possible, Bill hooked the smaller car to his own junky car. Luck is was his side, the car lurched forward, straining to move forward, after a few tense moments, tires began rotating. Bill drove to a secluded cliff, backed the Chevy close to the edge, when a lightbulb went off. Jumping out, he ran to back bumper to pry off the tag license. Bill unhooked the chain and gave the Chevy a good push, sending it plunging into the cold unforgiving water below.

Now she was his forever and always.

Throwing the tag plate carelessly into the passenger seat Bill sat in the car, humming an upbeat tune, he drove to Mega-lo market. To grab a few things for his love of course!

Browsing through the aisles something caught his eye, white satin ribbon, tossing a few spools into the cart. Next was the womans intimates section, he scrutinized the selection before deciding on a few pairs of white silk brief panties. examining even more a pair of red satin panties piqued his interest, his lips forming a dark smirk.

She wouldn't need a bra, not anymore.

He made his way to the health & beauty side of the store. He walked through the shampoo aisle, browsing through the scents, Orchid Bliss. Pulling the purple bottle off the shelf, he flipped the cap open and sniffed. Delicate and smooth like his Sammy. Placing the shampoo into the cart he also got the conditioner. He went through and threw other hygiene products in as well.

satisfied, Bill went to the checkout counter, purchased the items, put them in the car, and drove home thinking of the things he'd do to Samantha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOoOoOo

Bill parked in the garage, killed the engine, snatched the few bags from the passenger seat, and entered his home. Dropping the bags on the table he opened the bedroom door to check on Samantha. She looked up with sad eyes, streams of saline pouring from her eyes. Bill sat on the bed, taking her face into her hands, then ripped the tape from her mouth. A shriek escaped her throat, cut off by Bill's lips crashing in to hers.

A few minutes passed by when Bill broke his kiss. Samantha stared at him, fear filling her gut.

"I got you something." Bill beamed, he left the room, restocked the bathroom and returned with a brown paper bag. He pulled out the panties and snipped off the tags.

Bill gazed at her, up and down, he noticed a large wet spot on the mattress and her nightie.

" I'll untie you, just stay still." He didn't have to tell her twice, she was petrified with fear. He gently untied her bonds, hands sliding up her legs, feeling the crusted blood on her innermost thighs, which greatly aroused him. He must have hurt her though. Tears fell from Samantha's unblinking eyes her mind blank to block out the impending horror.

"I'm going to clean you up." After saying that, he hefted her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom, gently setting her onto her feet. He placed his hands on her thighs, sliding the nightie up, feeling her every curve. "Lift your arms please." He said breathless. She did so, not really all there at the moment, he dropped the skimpy garment to the floor.

He stood behind her, cupping her breasts in his hands, staring in the mirror at the sight. Releasing her chest, Bill turned on the water, testing it to the right temperature.

His hands now wet, he traced cold wet patterns on her ribcage, causing her to shiver under is touch. He placed wet sloppy kisses on her neck to her back. His hands trailing slowly down her abdomen, the feel of her skin exhilarating.

The tub was filled to Bill's liking, just under halfway. He guided her to the edge of the tub and helped in. She eased into the warm water, burning her sore vagina.

Bill soaked a rag then poured some unscented bodywash onto the cloth. He gently washed her face, careful to not get any soap in her precious eyes. He took a clear plastic cup, filled it with water from the tub and rinsed her face.

He washed her upper body, washing her breasts with is hands. He lifted her leg out of the water, running the cloth gently on her skin, very careful towards her inner thighs. The rag was now stained from her blood. He finished washing her and then pulled the plug to drain the tainted water. Turning on the shower he shampoo and conditioned her hair.

Rinsing Samantha off with the shower, he pulled her up out of the tub and wrapped her into a larger fluffy towel, drying her off roughly.

He carried her back to the bedroom, temporarily forgotten about the soiled sheets. Setting her on her feet, Bill yanked off the linens and placed fresh clean sheets on. Samantha stood there shivering, coming back to reality, too late.

Bill swept her off her feet and set her on the bed, quickly straddling her, Samantha whimpered. He reached behind himself, picking up the white ribbon, revealing it to Samantha.

"White for your innocence that is mine to take." He unrolled the spool and tied her hands above her head, to one of the bars on the headboard. Samantha looked at him, horror reflecting back at him in her expression.

"Shhhhhhh, relax, you won't need panties tonight." Bill said seductively.

He kissed her neck down to her breasts. Sucking on her peaks, his hands trailed her sides, snaking between her legs, he spread her legs slightly and cupped her sex.

He massaged her clit, being awarded with small moans from the woman beside him. He moved up from her nipples to her mouth, catching her off guard he slipped his tongue through her lips._ 'She tastes delicious!_' Bill gripped his cock and teased himself. Not long though Samantha shuddered under his hand, sent off the edge in waves of pleasure. Seconds later she felt sick with herself.

Bill released his cock, he couldn't take it anymore, and slid it from her naval down, leaving pre-cum on her belly. He spread her legs, getting between them, the tip at her entrance then he pressed in her wet hot core. He rocked fast and hard, grunting loudly, Samantha gasping sharply with each thrust, which excited Bill even more.

So close, ah so close, he ejaculated inside her. "Samantha!" Bill screamed the female's name before collapsing into a sweaty panting mess atop her, still inside of her. "I love you." Bill panted, kissing a tear-stained cheek.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, pulling out.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because, you're completely mine." Bill said, wrapping his arms around her waist, immediately falling asleep, Snoring loudly in Samantha's ear.

_**A/N: Please drop a review or PM on what you thought of this and if or how I can approve upon this. Thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
